


Champion

by Pyramyriad



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Based on Fanfiction, Character Used With Permission, Claws, Cloud Ruler Temple, Comfort, Cyrodiil, Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Daedric Princes (Elder Scrolls), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Elves, Elves are Dicks, F/M, Fluff, Freedom, Friendship, Gift Fic, Guides, Happy, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Imperials (Elder Scrolls), Implied Relationships, Imprisonment, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, Magic, Magic-Users, Male-Female Friendship, Mythic Dawn - Freeform, Oblivion Crisis, Oblivion Main Quest, Original Character(s), Ouch, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Pinching, Prison, Redguards (Elder Scrolls), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Side Quests, Side Story, Snarky Elves, Some Humor, Suggested Pairing, Tamriel, Third Era, Unicorns, amnesiac, based on a story, crabs, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyramyriad/pseuds/Pyramyriad
Summary: A series of one-shots following the Champion of Cyrodiil’s journey and the colourful characters she encounters.





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melamungous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melamungous/gifts).

> **Disclaimer:** Linny belongs to melody1987.
> 
> If you haven’t read melody1987’s _Unknown_, then I highly recommend it. Their Champion of Cyrodiil is fascinating and the story offers a lot of backstory and character interaction.

An eternity in darkness, rotting in the Imperial cell. Forgetting all she once was and giving up all she would ever be. That damned elf spraying venomous words into the darkness, knowing the woman would hear.

_“Oh, look, an Imperial in the Imperial Prison. I guess they don’t play favourites, huh?”_

_No, they don’t._ At least not when it concerned her. She learnt from past mistakes, and being on the receiving end of such treatment her entire life, that there is no such thing as a favourite in the world. People are fickle and selfish, picking up and dropping just as quickly what they desire.

The only ones who ever saw worth in her have also disappeared, lost to the void in her heart and mind. _So much for that._

Yet all this changed only a few hours ago, a cruel turn of fate from the unlikeliest of sources. The Emperor himself offered a wild notion, believing she could be the saviour from his dreams. But why did he do so? Out of desperation? Pity? Vengeance?

She decided quickly enough the reason did not matter. _I am free._ The very notion is astounding, albeit like tasting a poisoned sweetroll. Everything has a price. Save Tamriel from the jaws of Oblivion, likely at the cost of her own life – and soul. _Do I even have such a thing? Did I?_ One can hope.

Such a deal is forgotten, to be addressed in a moment. For now, the woman breathes deeply, recalling the fresh, mingled scent of grass, flowers and running water carried on the air. The breeze tangles its gentle fingers in her blonde tresses and sun covers exposed skin in welcoming kisses. Her body shivers, soothed by the change in temperature from those wretched sewers. It should not feel a luxury, she thinks, with a bitter twist of her lips.

Letting out a soft breath, the would-be prisoner decides she has dallied enough. This is only a brief respite from the challenges that lay ahead.


	2. Claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s nothing like attacking a crab to make you feel powerful.

Linny struggled to think of sensations worse than escaping prison through the most peculiar circumstances, traversing rat-infested sewers and deterring goblins, but feeling hollow from a lack of decent food was one of them. The woman couldn’t recall when she last ate and what nutritious plants or animal life lurked outside the intimidating walls of Imperial City. Her knowledge of herbs and poisons also happened to be lacking. It was not a great start to a new, free life in Cyrodiil.

Fortunately – or unfortunately, if one viewed the situation that way – her travelling companion for the journey, a self-proclaimed failure of a Blade named Baurus, knew far better how the world functioned. She hoped he could offer guidance, although the man appeared far from enthusiastic about doing so.

Crabs were not ideal, lacking great nutritious value, although she would accept almost anything over prison food. However, she didn’t expect the hunt to be such trouble. The woman couldn’t remember attempting to hunt…well, _anything_, yet felt they might make easier targets than perhaps a wolf or bear, and be far more filling than leaves.

It helped that the sun shone high in the sky. There was no way to tell how much Linny could hurt herself whilst darting around the beach in semi-darkness. Exhaustion and confusion from both the earlier ordeal and ominous words left by Septim caused her to struggle with what should have been a mere awkward task.

Yet what bothered the prisoner most of all was how her companion merely observed said troubles and showed no inclination of assisting. She shot the man a glare, before releasing another yelp at once again being nipped and dropping the offending crab. It felt too tempting to kick the creature, although that meant dealing with another attack.

Recovering her determination, she decided to tackle a smaller target, unable to deal with many more pinches atop her other bruises and scuffs. Green eyes observed and attempted to anticipate the movements of a pink-brown individual with tiny claws. Unfortunately, it seemed the smaller the animal, the smarter. It scuttled at high speed into the water from whence it came. She would have cried in exasperation, but that required too much effort, so settled on a grumble and clenched fists.

Baurus blew out a heavy breath and stepped forward, drawing his katana – perhaps overkill against a miniscule enemy, yet Linny said nothing and allowed him to proceed, grateful to _finally _have help.

“Chase them towards me,” he ordered.

The woman responded with a nod and started herding the shelled creatures as best she could. Miraculously, it worked…until the Blade swung his weapon in a large arc. Several crabs were slain, yet the majority panicked. Taking the initiative, she then charged to provide a barrier between the escapees and the water.

Together, they managed to collect a dozen small crustaceans. Although not a large meal, it would do until they reached Weynon Priory. Jauffre could hopefully provide sorely needed answers, provisions and rest.

Some time later, once the pair found a suitable spot to build a fire, the tired and injured prisoner filled her stomach as much as humanly possible. The Redguard felt far less inclined to eat, explaining with what she hoped was kindness that she should take the lion’s share and he was trained to cope with going for days without sustenance. Unsure if he told the truth, she decided against questioning the comment and offering the man yet once more reason to scowl.

A long time had passed since Linny’s company consisted of more than guards or an irritating elf talking non-stop in a neighbouring cell, and working with Baurus to gather food felt more _normal_ than anything else in her life – at least of what could be remembered. She didn’t air the idea, instead giving thanks and a smile. Tension remained between the two, although they could for now ignore their quest, the empire, Oblivion and the long list of messes to eventually fix.

And, at their makeshift camp, when she curled up in a ball to briefly nap and recuperate until it was time to continue on their journey, the Blade peered over his shoulder and almost returned that smile. _Almost_.


	3. Mutual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Martin’s character anyway, but the whole Champion/Martin interaction in melody1987’s _Unknown_ is really touching and interesting. It inspired me to write this.

Those eyes…she looks so sad, so lost. Like me. Everyone expects her to do her duty; they turn to her to save them, when she thinks she can’t even save herself.

I should speak to her, explain that I can empathise and how, but would that only incense the woman? _Do_ I truly understand? There are no words that come to mind to put her at ease.

So, I remain in my seat and continue to observe her movements around the warm hall…when suddenly her head lifts. Green meets blue. I find myself captivated. I daren’t look away, instead offering her a look that speaks of comfort, serenity and hope.

She can do this. I have relied on her so long. Is she aware of that? I would not even be here if it weren’t for those valiant deeds in Kvatch. Although some of the Blades and my brethren do not fully trust her and perhaps her skills with blade and magic are a little, shall we say, _lacking_, I believe in the most important thing – the strength of her heart. She will do the right thing. Whatever her chequered past, I will never blame her for it. I am not so pure myself.

Then the woman decides she has stared long enough, and turns away, trying and failing to casually leave the room. It’s the scuttle of a timid animal, not someone capable of rescuing us in our darkest hour.

But dare I see a smile touch her lips? Or it that only my imagination, what I _want_ to see? It does not matter. I can only pray my hope has reached her and offered the light she so sorely needs.

I will do whatever it takes to aid her in saving this world from those creatures of Oblivion. My life is in her hands, whether she wishes it or not.


	4. Unicorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never actually managed to tame a unicorn in _Oblivion_, although I did see it once. It was such a “wow” moment all those years ago.
> 
> I’m not sure how intelligent unicorns actually are in the _Elder Scrolls_ universe, but I like to think they know and understand more than they let on.

Linny’s mouth fell agape and eyes widened, distracted from thoughts of mundane tasks by the wondrous sight before her. A horse stood proudly in the long grass, white hide glowing under the bright sun. However, what set it apart was the tall, coiled horn protruding from its forehead.

_A unicorn!_ She let out a soft gasp, fighting to reign in her growing excitement. Too many times had the wrong people spoken of the world’s ‘truth’ – that it held emptiness, disgust and misery, with no respite. They were obviously wrong, if said sight was to be believed. The creature offered hope and inspiration that purity still existed and could combat the endless darkness.

Not wishing to spook it, she crouched amongst the surrounding trees and continued to observe from a distance. Rash actions would end the wonderful moment, so the woman remained as motionless as possible.

However, suddenly sensing her presence, the unicorn’s head craned upwards. Ebony captured green. Neither dared to blink, overcome by fear – albeit for wholly different reasons. Linny worried it would charge and gouge her with its impressive cranial spear; the beast speculated that the end had come, perhaps its heart offered to Hircine.

She recognised great intelligence, as if it could decipher her very character. Throughout her journey, for all efforts made, she was perceived rather poorly. Yet the horse watched with great curiosity, peeling away the champion, prisoner and even killer to reveal a scared little girl desiring freedom, kindness and redemption. Something from long ago recalled only in dreams. The child that seemed another’s nightmare.

Then the unicorn trotted forward, hooves a muffled _clip-clop_ against the grassy soil. That was when the Imperial straightened up. It didn’t seem to pose a threat, pausing before her and softly snorting by way of a greeting. She reached out an arm and touched bare fingers to a mane reminiscent of moonlight. _Wait, aren’t these pure creatures, capable of sensing evil?_ If true, that came as a great compliment to be allowed to make contact with something precious. Maybe she _was_ a good person – just as Martin insisted.

The silvery beast snorted and threw back its head, as if reading the woman’s thoughts; the latter responded with a soft smile and offered a few more pats. _Yes…there is no need to be afraid of me. I will not hurt you…not that I believe you couldn’t defend yourself. _It clearly knew and appeared proud of the fact, if those deep eyes were any indication.

Linny considered expressing her troubles to something incapable of speech – at least, as far as she knew – and wondered if it was an absurd idea. Regardless, words tumbled from her lips. “I escaped from prison. Bet you weren’t aware of that. But the problem is that I don’t know how I came to be there. I have…_flashes_ of another life I cannot remember living. They feel like another’s memories. Sometimes, they come to me in dreams; others in broad daylight. I forget what I am doing at that moment, as if snapping from past to future like a bow string.”

Plaiting parts of the unicorn’s mane, she continued. It seemed to enjoy the sensation, patiently allowing her to do so. “I am at the mercy of Emperors, Brothers and the faithful to rescue our realm from the Daedra and Mythic Dawn – the latter of which I used to belong. What am I to do, mmm?”

Unfortunately, the horse remained silent.

“Well, perhaps only the Divines hold the secret. Or you are refusing to share the answer.”

There came a protesting whinny.

“Calm down. I believe you.” The Imperial patted its neck. “At least you make a very good listener. And I do hope you like your new hairstyle.”

Her hand was nudged by its nose, as if offering silent thanks. Then, with a fond glance and ears flicking back and forth, the horse turned about and rather casually trotted away. She watched it gradually increase the pace, before disappearing into the trees as mysteriously as its magical qualities suggested.

* * *

When Martin caught Linny’s expression upon her return to Cloud Ruler Temple, the entire room seemed to glow. The woman tended towards nervousness and frustration, rather mysterious and distant. Now there was an obvious complete difference in her demeanour.

He approached, almost overwhelmed by the ever-broadening smile on her face. “You are the epitome of a Summer’s day. What has brought you this much joy?” Could it have been good food, improvement in her swordplay or even witnessing a piece of art?

“I saw a _unicorn_. But that isn’t all. It approached and allowed me to pet it. We had a heart-to-heart and I gave its mane some rather fetching plaits.”

“A heart-to-heart, you say?”

“Well…I talked and it listened.”

“That sounds wonderful. I hate to admit my envy. I have never had the chance to see a unicorn for myself, not with my duties or even during my younger, more reckless days.”

“You make it sound like you are an old man.”

“Perhaps mentally. I certainly hope not physically.”

She chose wisely to silently enjoy his company, unwilling to air thoughts of his _physical_ side. Burning cheeks were embarrassment enough and she prayed he couldn’t see in the room’s gloom.

“I am sincerely happy for you,” he replied.

It came as a relief to hear of such amazing experiences, to know that not everything her life had to involve doom and gloom. From their first meeting in Kvatch to how she stood before him now, the woman had grown – certainly for the better. He wondered if it was simply having a goal to work towards and being out in the world that had done so. A small part of him wished that his efforts to cheer her up also worked.

For what felt like the first time in her life, Linny was free of burdens and bad deeds. To be elated by sharing a wonderful event, understanding that not everything took a sudden dislike to her…trusted by Martin, who never saw a monster struggling to find a purpose and save the world from Mehrunes Dagon.

Only a single fear remained. The adventure would eventually conclude, with many goodbyes to the good people and light. All she could do was keep that at bay and relish these moments for as long as possible.


End file.
